habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Abigail.Ryan
Abigail.Ryan is a fictional character, made for the 2008 Habboween events. In the news URGENT ALERT – STRANGE SIGHTINGS! October 22, 2008 3:35pm (PT)http://www.habbo.com/articles/644-urgent-alert-strange-sightings/in/archive?pageNumber=13 Disturbing reports! We have received several reports of Habbos seeing a green-faced girl lurking around the Hotel. She only appears for a few moments and then it seems like she disappears into thin air. She is dressed in clothes that look to be from the early 1900s and appears to be holding a rather eerie porcelain doll. Some Habbos have reported her appearing behind them when they look in a mirror; some have heard her singing an old-fashioned lullaby in the halls, while still others only glimpse her doll as she vanishes around a corner. One resourceful Habbo caught a glimpse of a medical band around her wrist, discovering that her name is Abigail.Ryan. Please be aware that we do not yet know her intentions in the Hotel. If you do happen to see her, approach her with caution if at all. We will post updates as we have them. Medical Bulletin - Donors Wanted October 27th, 2008 11:42am (PT) http://www.habbo.com/articles/648-medical-bulletin---donors-wanted/in/archive?pageNumber=12 THIS JUST IN: We have some eyewitness photographs taken in 2 public rooms over the weekend. In these photos it looks as though Abigail.Ryan has been spotted wandering the halls of Habbo in search for her doll Penny. MEDICAL EMERGENCY – MADNESS! October 28th, 2008 11:32am (PT) http://www.habbo.com/articles/647-medical-emergency-madness/in/archive?pageNumber=12 The doctors are in... SANE! The doctors... they've taken over everything! They are absolutely mad! The slashed up organs were no accident... the missing blood - they were drinking it! They must have used their vaccines to spread the virus even further. They must be why The Hospital has appeared. Even the newest room, the Asylum, where '''Abigail.Ryan' has been last sighted and Dr. Carraway's latest set of notes have been found, is a gruesome scene!'' We should have known when they showed up at our doorstep just a few minutes after we called them that something wasn't right. How could we be so stupid? How could we do such a crazy thing? Crazy? I was crazy once. They put me in a rubber room with rubber rats. Rubber rats? I hate rubber rats... they make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once... Trivia *A lot of users had fun with the concept of this character. Some believed Abigail.Ryan could randomly appear in Habbo player rooms and scare them, and so in games where it would be dark, like Murder Train or Zombie Run, sometimes Habbo players would scream '' THERE'S ABIGAIL.RYAN IN THE DOORWAY!'' Also, some Habbo's would go to Habbo hospitals, dressed as Abigail.Ryan and beg for help, saying they had been showered by the virus rain. *The fictional "creation date" of Abigail.Ryan is April 13, 1900, which lands on a "Friday the 13th". *There seems to be discoloration of clothing for Abigail's orange bow and slippers. *On the habbo status icon in the top right corner, instead of the usual Offline setting, it says Dead. References *http://www.habbo.com/groups/AbigailRyan *http://www.habbo.com/groups/habboween08 Category:Habboween Category:Featured Article Category:Character